1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery has drawn attention as a power source for small, portable electronic devices. The rechargeable lithium battery includes an organic electrolyte solution and has a high discharge voltage that is two or more times greater than that of a conventional battery that includes an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, a rechargeable lithium battery has a high energy density.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
As the negative active material, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon have been used. Recently, there have been researches on a non-carbon-based negative active material such as silicon (Si) in accordance with needs for stability and high capacity.